


Maybe An Iris Can Dream

by ray_ig



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_ig/pseuds/ray_ig
Summary: Komaeda has never been a type of person to dream without any reason. Maybe he just came to the conclusion that he had no right to, since dreams never really do come true. If that was true, then why? Who was this other boy waiting on the other side of the door? Why is he there? An iris and a chamomile flower. We never wanted to choose. So what if we didn't have to?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	Maybe An Iris Can Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! (Warning, this chapter may be short)

I stared at the shriveling petals. I studied them, in a way I should not have. The flower was dead, from my touch. The singular flower I held in my hand fell to the depths, and died. Like that. Yet, this is what usually happens. I sigh and grab the rose from the lower stem and twist it out, leaving only the stud there on the pole it was growing on. I stare at it, apart from the rest of the growing ones. It still looks beautiful. There’s just something about shriveled flowers that make it even more beautiful than ones that are still somewhat alive. 

I turned from my current position and walked towards the room in the back. It was pitch black when I first approached, but as I turned on the light a wave of comfort washed over my body. It made my malnourished skin fill with happiness. If only I felt like that all the time, but I guess there’s no point in wasting that on me. If I had someone to share this feeling with, that would be nice. 

I looked around the room and saw everything. My eyes went to the shelf. I slowly drifted over to it and looked down at the objects that lay on it. Many different things were present, such as lucky trinkets, more dead flowers hanging upside down, to reserve the little life they have left. Several different flowers. Gladiolus, Chrysanthemums, and Iris, in several shapes and forms, and many other flowers. 

This is special. The first red rose in the collection. I only upturned the corners of my mouth slightly, before walking to the table and cutting off a piece of string. I slowly made my way back to the shelf while tying the string around the dead stem of the rose. As I got to the shelf, I held up the rose from the string. I know it’s useless, but… it’s still beautiful. Maybe if I kept better care of it. 

But, of course, there’s no time for that anymore. Because, it’s dead. I guess I just can’t take care of anything. It always ends up horrible.

As I put it up on the shelf, my finger made a wrong turn and I ended up accidentally cutting my pointer finger on one of the rose’s thorns. I flinched slightly and quickly finished hanging it up. I sighed and walked out of the room, looking at the cut it left. It wasn’t deep, so it looked like it would heal quickly. After all, since something bad just happened, that has to mean something good will happen. Hopefully it heals my finger. Or maybe my luck doesn’t care anymore, maybe it’s finally gone.

Most likely not. 

I wiped my forehead before walking out of the back room, grabbing my apron as well. Almost opening time, everything looks perfect. At least, that’s what I thought. 

Hopefully others think the same.


End file.
